Ultrapassando Limites
by Isa Weasley
Summary: Draco Malfoy, um garoto arrogante, metido e bonito. Virgínia Weasley, uma garota simpática, carinhosa e bonita. Oque aconteçe quando duas almas completamente diferentes querem estar juntas?
1. Apenas um Olhar

**Capítulo um - _Apenas um olhar_**

Ela fechou a porta, um pouco mais forte do que pretendia. Mas também, seu dia não foi um dos melhores.

Virgínia Weasley encostou-se na porta e suspirou. "Se ao menos eu pudesse sair gritando no meio do Salão Principal: 'Eu te AMO', mas sei que não posso, simplesmente não posso".

- Droga! Por que a tal da Chang tem que existir?- Ela disse para si mesma. Mas foi aí que se deu conta de que não estava sozinha.

- Ciúmes do Há...

- Ei! Mione! Que susto, da próxima vez que entrar no_ meu_ dormitório escondida, faz o favor de me avisar quando eu entro! – "Ainda bem que era a Mione! Imagine minha cara se fossa aquela garota que divide o dormitório comigo e com as meninas, como era o nome dela? Ahn... como mesmo? Ah! Sílvia!"

- Calma Gina! Sou só eu. E nem tente esconder as coisas de _mim_. Pois eu sei que você tem uma... hum... digamos, uma "paixonite" pelo Harry!

- 'Tá bom! Mas por Merlin, não fale para ninguém, ouviu? _Ninguém!_

- Tudo bem, não sou como a sua companheira de quarto, pode deixar que _ninguém_ vai ficar sabendo disso!

- Brigada!

- Bom! Agora eu vou-me indo, preciso terminar um relatório sobre os usos da Unha do Dragão Norueguês para o Snape.- Dizendo isso, Hermione se despediu de Gina com um aceno e foi embora.

Gina não sabia oque era pior, ouvir Mione contar seus planos para chamar a atenção de Rony (por incrível que pareça, Mione não sabia que era correspondida), ou ficar sozinha naquele dormitório e descontar sua tristeza no seu travesseiro.

Como se Merlin tivesse lido seus pensamentos, Suzana Hesten, sua melhor amiga e de maior confiança, entrou pela porta e logo viu que algo estava errado.

- Ih Gina, é por causa do Potter de novo?- Gina ficou surpresa, como Suzana conseguiu ver do que se tratava apenas com um olhar?

- Suzan, parece que você lê a minha mente! Mas, em todo caso, eu to morrendo de vontade de chegar na frente dele e dizer oque eu sinto.- Gina disse isso quase entre lágrimas.

- Gina, se você realmente ama ele, faça isso, mas só depois de um tempo, mais propriamente dizendo, quando ele acabar com aquela Chang.

- Mas será que eles vão acabar?

- Eu não sei, e também não posso dizer coisas para te animar, eu não sei oque é passar por isso...- Suzan disse essas últimas palavras quase como um sussurro, mas mesmo assim, Gina ouviu bem aquilo.

Já era tarde, quer dizer, tarde não era, mas de manhã elas tinham aula, e oque as duas menos queriam, era perder a aula de Poções, não que elas gostassem da matéria, mas ninguém se atrevia a se atrasar em uma aula do Snape. Então elas foram dormir.

Gina demorou muito para finalmente pregar os olhos. Ela ficou pensando, em como sua vida mudou depois que veio para Hogwarts. Parece que faz tão pouco tempo que ela passava os anos em casa, com a mãe, aprendendo a viver de modo simples, ajudando Molly na cozinha e na limpeza da casa. Agora, ela não limpava, não fazia comida, a única coisa que não sumiu de seu costume, era arrumar a cama ao acordar.

Era cedo, mas ele acordou sem saber o porquê. Talvez fossem os pássaros, que cantavam alto nessa manhã de quinta-feira. Pensando bem, não foram os pássaros irritantes que o acordou, ele simplesmente abriu os olhos, sem vestígio de sono. Levantou, foi até o banheiro, abriu a torneira da banheira pelos modos trouxa, como era cedo, não precisava se preocupar em demorar, e foi até o balcão de mármore, a luz das velas fracas (deviam estar acesas desde ontem) davam ao banheiro uma claridade sombria, Draco separou uma toalha e um roupão, com o M de monitor.

Quando a banheira já estava cheia (oque levou em torno de 15 minutos, pois Draco deu uma "ajudinha") ele se despiu, estava frio, uma típica manhã fria de setembro em Hogwarts.

Depois de estar vestido com as roupas da Sonserina, Draco foi até o Salão Comunal e ficou esperando Marcos acordar para os dois irem tomar café.

Mais ou menos vinte minutos depois, Marcos Flint apareceu, e logo viu seu amigo sentado.

- Bom dia, Malfoy – Disse ele sonolento. – Levantou cedo hoje, algo em especial?

- Ah, Flint, eu estava te esperando – Draco respondeu com sua voz arrastada – Não, não tem nada especial para mim acordar cedo, e mesmo que tivesse algo, eu não contaria á você.

- Tudo bem, eu só perguntei. Mas qualquer um, só de olhar para você, percebe que você está...hum..._feliz_- Flint disse um pouco malicioso.

- Sim, eu estou feliz, simplesmente porque hoje não temos NENHUMA aula com os Grifinórios, se isso não for motivo para felicidade, então me diga oque é.

- Está bem, vou finjir que acredito que é só isso! – o outro respondeu divertido.

- Ah, não adianta tentar enfiar uma informação nessa sua cabeça, por mais que ela seja oca – Riu Malfoy – Antes que você fale alguma coisa inútil, vamos tomar café, acho que isso você aprendeu, não?

- Há há há, que engraçado! Mas vamos tomar o café da manhã, não vou mais agüentar você me infernizar durante a manhã.

Os dois desceram ao Salão Principal, um xingando o outro, como se isso fosse algum dia mudar...

"Bom, pelo menos o Harry ainda não veio tomar café... acho que vou me apressar um pouco, antes que ele chegue...", pensou Virgínia, mas logo foi distraída de seus pensamentos quando o loiro odiado por ela e por sua família entrou no Salão, e oque era mais estranho, ele estava _rindo_, e ISSO era muito estranho, pois um Malfoy não ri, não daquela forma, como se estivesse se divertindo, um Malfoy geralmente finje estar feliz. E oque foi mais estranho, o sorriso aumentou quando o loiro achou os olhos acastanhados da ruivinha feia, sardenta e pobre, talvez, para ele, aquela ruivinha não era tão feia, pobre e sardenta poderia ser, mas _feia!_Isso nunca!

Bom, minha primera fic, naum sei se tá legal! entaaaaaaaaao...v6 já sabem oque fazer néh?Beijos!


	2. Eu ouvi direito?

**Capítulo dois – _Eu ouvi direito?_**

Pronto, aquela foi a sua sentença. Por que justo hoje, aquele Malfoy desgraçado tinha que olhar ela daquela maneira? Justo hoje que ela tinha aula dupla de Poções durante a manhã? Durante a aula de Snape, Gina ficou só pensando naquele olhar, daquele belo rapaz...

"Que belo nada! É um metido que gosta de enganar pessoas! Gina, Gina, Gina... olha só em que você está pensando, bem, considerando, é melhor do que planos para acabar com o namoro do Harry Perfeito Potter e da Cho Metida Chang". Enquanto Gina estava voando em pensamentos, ela nem percebeu que Snape estava em frente da mesa dela, com um olhar muito irritado. Foi aí que ela se deu conta de que a classe toda estava olhando para ela, suas orelhas começaram a ficar quentes e vermelhas.

- Então Weasley, responda!

- Ahn... responder, ah, o que?

- Tsk tsk tsk, acho que por causa disso, Weasley, terei de lhe dar uma detenção.

- O que? Mas por que?

- Como assim por que? Alem de avoada é cínica! Quem sabe uma conversa com McGonagall sobre isso lhe basta, não?

"Como assim? Ai meu Merlin, e agora o que eu faço? Uma detenção já na segunda semana de aulas...".

- Vou escrever um bilhete para McGonagall falando sobre o seu _comportamento_ – E naquela hora, Gina teria pulado no pescoço daquele homem, mas ela preferiu continuar com as mãos limpas – Pronto. Terminei.- Falou Snape selando o pergaminho com a varinha – Agora suba até a sala dela, e tome cuidado para não se perder no caminho! – Os alunos da Sonserina riram, e Snape nem deu importância.

Gina pegou o pergaminho na mão e saiu da sala, pisando duro, que injustiça! Só porque ela não sabia responder uma pergunta ele á manda para McGonagall! Pensando bem, até que não foi tão injustiça, ela realmente precisava prestar mais atenção.

Ainda nas masmorras, Gina parou de andar quando ouviu passos, e seu dia não poderia ficar pior, ela não conseguia acreditar na sua _imensa_ sorte. Draco avistou Gina, e este deu um sorrisinho maroto.

- Ho-ho! Olha quem eu encontrei! Porque não está em aula Weasley?

- Detenção, mas e você, Malfoy? O que faz fora da aula?-Gina perguntou em um tom ríspido.

- Ai! Calminha, não está óbvio? Estou matando aula lindinha!

" O que? Eu ouvi direito? Draco Malfoy, aquele loiro lindo, maravilhoso e popular acabou de me chamar de _lindinha_? Não! Definitivamente isso é uma brincadeira..."

- Quem te deu esta liberdade, Malfoy? – Ela sabia que estava corando.

- Não preciso de permissão para falar o que eu quero,_ Gininha_. – "Meu Merlin... calma Gina, calma! Não perca o controle...". Gina não percebeu que Malfoy estava se aproximando, ela sabia de uma coisa, TINHA que sair rápido dali!

- Bom! Se já acabou de me importunar Malfoy, eu vou indo, não quero me prejudicar por você! – E dizendo isso, ela passou reto por ele e foi embora.

- Bom Weasley, não posso negar que você tem um belo traseiro... – Malfoy disse isso num sussurro tão baixo, mas Gina tinha ouvido, naquelas masmorras em silêncio, tudo faz barulho.

Gina continou seu caminho, ela não sabia se deveria ficar feliz ou irritada com o comportamento de Malfoy. " Ah gina! Deixa disso! É claro que eu devo ficar irritada! Ninguém merece ter a família contra o cara mais lindo do colégio... NÃO, ele NÃO é o mais lindo! Ele não é nada! Absolutamente NADA!", e com esse pensamento Gina bufou e saiu andando mais rápido.

- Com licença, Profa. McGonagall? – gina disse ao abrir a porta da sala da professora.

- Sim? Ah! Entre Virgínia. Sente-se, - ela acrescentou quando Gina entrou e ficou parada, de pé - e oque lhe traz aqui? Não devia estar na aula de Severo? – A profa perguntou, mesmo já sabendo do que se tratava.

- O professor Snape me mandou aqui, ele mandou este pergaminho, para você ler. – Gina entregou timidamente o pergaminho para a professora, e esta olhou Gina com um olhar desconfiado.

- Vejamos – disse McGonagall abrindo o pergaminho com um toque da varinha, ela leu a carta, e em seguida, olhou para Gina por cima dos óculos. – Bem, senhorita Weasley, pelo que o professor diz aqui, você não estava prestando atenção na aula, e ainda questionou quando ele lhe deu uma detenção por estar meio, _avoada_ – Gina corou, e muito – Explique-se.

- Eu... eu... estava... er... pensando em...- "PENSANDO NO MALFOY" sua consciência gritou, mas ela preferiu seguir o bom senso – pensando no baile de fim de ano.- Aquela foi a melhor desculpa que Gina pôde inventar, mesmo assim, a professora não pareceu se convencer.

- Muito bem, vejo que você não vai me falar a verdade – agora não dava para falar oque era cabelo, e oque era Gina – mas não vou forçá-la a isso. Agora vá ao Salão Principal para o almoço, creio que até você chegar nas masmorras, a aula já terá acabado, depois eu comunico á você oque será a sua detenção.

" Ai, ai, ai, Senhorita Virgínia, o que deu em você para estar pensando no idiota do Malfoy sem parar? Você não o am... EU NÃO AMO ELE, EU NÃO, repito, NÃO AMO ELE! Mas, como eu vou fazer para tirar ele da cabeça?"

- Oque está acontecendo comigo? – ela falou para si própria.

Já de noite, no salão comunal, Gina estava esperando Minerva McGonagall entrar e falar a sua sentença de morte. Enquanto isso, Gina fazia seus deveres, aquele era o ano dos N.O.M's e parece que os professores realmente se preocupam com isso! "Parecem até a Mione em época de exames, não param de nos dar trabalhos".

Então, aí pelas sete e meia, Minerva adentrou no Salão Comunal e se digiriu à Virgínia:

- Muito bem, Senhorita Weasley, para cumprir a sua detenção, você devera ir até a sala de Severo amanha as seis horas da tarde, e ele lhe falará oque fazer.

- Er... 'tá bem.

- Espero ver um comportamento melhor de sua parte durante o decorrer do ano, senhorita. – E com um último olhar para Gina, McGonagall virou-se e foi embora.

- É, acho que devo melhorar, e também parar de pensar no Ma...- mas como ela estava cercada de alunos, achou melhor disfarçar – no Baile.

- Como assim Gina? – Gina olhou perplexa para o lado, e lá estava Suzan, suspirou de alívio – Já pensando no baile? Estamos no fim da segunda_ semana_ de aula, e você já está pensando no Baile de Fim de Ano?

- É Suzan. Este ano eu quero..hum – "Vamos... eu consigo inventar uma boa desculpa!" – eu quero me sair melhor do que no ano passado! – "É, até que foi uma boa desculpa".

- Uhum! Acredito! – Suzan disse isso e começou a rir.

- Ai Senhorita Desconfiada! – Gina disse isso e riu também, elas riram, durante uns dez minutos, até que gina se lembrou dos deveres, ela estava realmente atrasada! – Tudo bem, agora chega, preciso terminar os deveres.

- Ai, ai, quem manda deixar para a última hora? – Disse suzan numa boa imitação de Hermione.

- Agora deu pra ficar no meu pé? Agora É sério, eu vou terminar os deveres.

- Okay, e eu vou dormir, eu simplesmente estou morta de cansaço.

No Salão Comunal sonserino, Draco tentava arranjar uma boa desculpa para Pansy largar do seu pé. Ele não conseguia acreditar que namorava ela:

- Pansy, hoje eu estou cansado! – disse ele fingindo um bocejo.

- Ah, mas hoje eu estou _pegando fogo_ – ela respondeu, colocando um sorriso de segundas intenções no rosto.

- Não pode ser amanhã, ou qualquer outro dia? – Draco disse isso num tom grosseiro.

- Está bem, seu grosso! E para sua informação eu estou seriamente braba com você! – Parkinson bufou, e fez biquinho, como de quem está prestes a chorar.

- Se isso era para me deixar triste, Parkinson, não adiantou! Pelo contrário, agora eu vou poder dormir _sozinho!_ – Draco não percebeu, mas tinha levantado _um pouco_ a voz, e chamou a atenção de alguns curiosos – E oque vocês estão olhando? – Draco disse isso aos curiosos e lançou a eles um olhar medonho, isso foi suficiente para todos pararem de olhar.

- Boa noite, Malfoy! – Parkinson disse isso, e com um olhar irritado á Draco, ela se retirou.

Draco então, foi ao seu dormitório, deitou e simplesmente, dormiu. Ele não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém.

Já eram quase duas horas da manhã, na Torre da Grifinória, todos estavam em seus dormitórios, dormindo, exceto por uma ruivinha, debruçada sobre os livros. Ela acordou com um susto, provocado por uma batida na janela. Ela levou um susto, quando se recuperou, viu que estava chovendo, estava também muito frio, Gina recolheu os livros e rumou para o dormitório feminino.

De manhã, Gina acordou tarde. Era um sábado extremamente chuvoso. Ela se vestiu e desceu até o Salão Comunal. E só uma pessoa estava lá. Era justamente quem ela menos queria encontrar.

- Gina! Bom dia! – disse Harry bem animado.

- Ah, olá, Harry! – Ela fingiu estar contente, e para sua surpresa, funcionou muito bem.

Ela não sabia ao certo porque não queria ver o bruxo, mas pelo oque lhe parecia, desde o dia em que Draco resolveu olhá-la, Harry simplesmente sumiu de seus pensamentos, será que isso é am... "NÃO! Isso definitivamente, não é amor! Que pessoa em sã consciência, amaria o frio e idiota _Draco Malfoy_? Ah, Merlin, me ajude a descobrir oque está acontecendo comigo!" Mas logo ela foi desviada de seus pensamentos por Harry:

- Gina – elafez um acenocom acabeça, confirmando que estava ouvindo – Eu preciso falar com você.


	3. Confusões e emoções

**Capítulo três – _Confusões e emoções_**

- Gina, eu preciso falar com você.

- Fala Harry, sou toda ouvidos!

- É que, hum... é meio difícil sabe? – Gina não estava entendendo nada – A questão é que, eu demorei a perceber, mas, eu... te amo – e Harry disse "te amo" tão baixinho que Gina não entendeu nada.

- Ah... desculpe, mas você falou muito baixo, poderia falar de novo?

- Eu te amo! – Harry falou meio nervoso, e olhou para Gina, e esta percebeu que eles estavam realmente próximos.

- Ahn... Harry – falou meio sem jeito e se afastando um pouco – Me desculpe, mas agora não é uma boa hora...

- Ah, tudo bem deixe, eu entendo – Ele falou isso e levantou-se – Até amanha Gina, durma bem.

- Harry! Você me entendeu mal... – Mas ele já estava na metade da escada que levava ao dormitório masculino.

Eram quase nove horas da noite, e Gina estava sozinha em um canto na Sala Comunal, pensando. "Ai, ai, ai! Cada coisa que me acontece! Uns quatro dias atrás eu daria tudo para ouvir isso... Então por que eu estou me sentido tão mal? Por que agora eu quero que Drac... Não! Não! Ele só está brincando comigo! _Mas ele é tão perfeito..."_E com esse pensamento, Gina foi se deitar.

Ela abriu a porta do dormitório e viu que a ultima (talvez não a última, a Parkinson seria pior...) pessoa que ela queria encontrar, Silvia, a fofoqueira estava no quarto.

- Ah! Gina! Que bom te ver! Ihhh, que carinha é essa?

- Hum, que tal, cara "de-quem-não-tá-afim-de-papo-com-ninguém", pode ser, não? – Respondeu Gina um pouco... _indelicada_.

- Tudo bem! Não precisa falar assim... saiba que eu sei muito ajudar as pessoas!

" Com certeza!" ironicamente, pensou Gina " Você pode ajudar um pouco... mas depois piora tudo quando a escola INTEIRA fica sabendo do seu problema!"

Depois de pensar isso, Gina foi se deitar. Ninguém merecia os problemas dela... e dessa vez até a Silvia e a Parkinson JUNTAS não merecem!

Gina dormiu muito mal de noite, ela não estava com nenhum pouco de sono, e sendo assim, pulou para fora da cama às seis horas da manhã. Olhou em volta, a chuva havia diminuído significativamente. Estava escuro, ela pegou sua varinha e murmurou "Lumus",

Pegou uma jeans meio justa e meio antiga, e uma blusinha roxa também justa, que destacava sua silhueta definida.

Tomou um banho e desceu ao Salão Comunal, e desta vez, ficou feliz de notar que Harry não estava ali. Ela não tinha nada para fazer, então foi descendo para tomar café, Gina sabia que era extremamente cedo, mas ela estava com fome, e mesmo que o café ainda não tivesse sido servido, ela poderia ir até a cozinha fazer um lanchinho...

- Ah... que bom que eu não encontrei ninguém... – Ela disse baixinho.

- Ninguém? E o que você acha que eu sou? Vento? – Gina se assustou, e viu que Filch

encontrava-se ao seu lado, com Madame Nor-r-r-a se enroscando aos seus pés.

- Eh... hum... eu estava indo tomar café...

- Mas o café ainda não foi servido... – Filch olhou em volta, abriu um sorriso e disse – e este também não é o caminho para o Salão Principal.

- Eh... sabe como é... estou com sono... e é fácil alguém se perder nesse castelo.

- Hum... se fosse por mim... penduraria você no teto pelos pulsos, mas só McGonagall tem esse prazeroso poder... então vou levar você até ela...

"Ah você me paga Filch! Ai Merlin, me ajude! Sou uma pobre alma faminta! Não deixe McGonagall fazer nada comigo..." Gina teve esses pensamentos desesperados até chegar a sala de Minerva.

- Professora, encontrei esta aqui fora da cama - disse Filch – em direção _da cozinha_ – ele acrescentou com um sorriso malvado no rosto.

- Deixe-a aqui, por favor, eu saberei oque fazer...

- Com todo prazer professora, _com todo prazer..._

Quando Filch fechou a porta, McGonagall virou-se para encarar Gina e finalmente perguntou:

- Explique-se.

"Ai... Será que eu digo a verdade? Será que eu minto e falo que eu sou sonâmbula?" Gina estava num dilema, ela não sabia oque fazer, mas pensou que seria melhor falar a verdade, afinal, se a professora descobrisse que ela mentiu seria muito pior.

- Eu hum... acordei cedo, e estava com fome... desci até o Salão Principal para ver se o café já havia sido servido, e como era cedo, o Salão estava vazio. – "Acho que 'tá bom assim, ou não?" mas a professora olhou com um olhar desconfiado para ela,e logo Gina acrescentou – E fui até a cozinha para ver se conseguia comer alguma coisa...

- Senhorita Weasley, você tem consciência de que a cozinha é restrita aos alunos?

- Sei, sim senhora – "Ela vai me lascar viva...".

- Então, vou descontar dez pontos da Grifinória por você estar indo até a cozinha. E mais cinco por estar nos corredores antes do amanhecer.

- Hum... – Gina estava meio aflita, meio aliviada, ela perdeu quinze pontos, mas por outro lado... se fosse Snape seriam cinqüenta.

- Pode sair, e vá para o Salão Principal a essa hora o café já esta servido.

Gina então saiu da sala, ela andou até o Salão, e foi sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória, que estaria sozinha, se não fosse por duas meninas, que Gina supôs, serem do primeiro ano.

"Ai, eu realmente preciso melhorar... Esse ano eu estou muito desatenta, e agora Virgínia Weasley, não adianta negar, tudo piorou quando o Harry disse aquilo!", Gina pensava isso enquanto remexia os ovos e o _bacon_ no seu prato.

- Olá senhorita sem sono! – Suzan interrompeu os pensamentos de Gina – Você sempre dormiu bastante! Oque deu em você?

- Suzan... Eu preciso te falar uma coisa, promete que não fala pra ninguém? – Gina pediu com uma carinha de desamparada.

- Ah não Gina! Eu vou contar para Hogwarts inteira! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer pra você gravar nessa cabecinha que você pode confiar em mim?

- 'Tá bom, é que... o Harry se declarou pra mim...

- Isso é ótimo! É tudo oque você queria! – Suzan abriu um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

- E é exatamente aí que está o problema! De repente isso se tornou um problema, ao invés de solução.

- Gina... mas... oque aconteceu? – Suzan estava perplexa.

- Não sei... mas eu percebi que existem outras coisas pra se viver! Sabe, só agora ele percebe que eu existo! SÓ AGORA QUE EU MUDEI! – Gina explodiu, e viu que as garotinhas olhavam-na com um olhar assustado, e as outras pessoas estavam olhando a cena, Gina de pé com os braços para o alto, a cara vermelha e gritando com a sua melhor amiga. Realmente, algo que não se ve todo dia.

- Gina, venha, temos que arrumar nosso dormitório... – Foram as palavras de Suzan antes de arrastar Gina para fora do Salão Principal.

Elas foram indo, Suzan dizendo para ela que Gina precisava se acalmar e blá, blá, blá. Mas os pensamentos da garota estavam longe, e fugiram ainda mais á realidade quando um certo loiro passou por elas e olhou Gina dentro dos olhos.

- Gina! Gina? Você tá me escutando?

- Ahn? Que? Ah! Desculpe Suzan. – Disse Gina voltando á realidade.

- Tudo bem! Dessa vez passa, mas eu não quero falar para as paredes da próxima vez o.k.?

Elas entraram no dormitório e realmente, em duas semanas tinha roupa espalhada em todo canto, calcinhas e sutiãs no chão, saia aqui, capas ali. Levaria uma eternidade para arrumar tudo, mas, para que servem os domingos, senão para arrumar o quarto?

- Ei! Gina! Olha isso! – Gritou Suzan de baixo da cama – De quem será? – E mostrou uma calcinha vermelha fio dental.

- Minha não é! – Riu Gina, bom, aquela seria uma tarde divertida, elas riram muito achando coisas _estranhas_ pelo quarto.

- Ah não! – Gina exclamou, depois de uns dez minutos arrumando as coisas – Nós só vamos arrumar as nossas coisas não é Suzan? – ela pediu com uma carinha de coitada.

- Olha, eu não arrumo mais nada, além do que é meu! As outras que se virem! – ela disse indignada.

**N/A:** O terceiro cap. nao tem muita ação, mas eu vo viaja hoje e provavelmente só poste o quarto cap. daki a tres semanas, e até lá, eu imaginei um numero de reviews, e até nao chega naquele numero, eu nao posto o quarto cap! eu preciso sabe oque voces tao achando da fic! por favorrr! beijos!


End file.
